


自杀

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: “那你还活不？”他抬眼盯着他。“不活啦。”麟漫不经心地耸耸肩。





	自杀

 

 

  
姚麟在屋里坐着，盯着面前的木案，案上端端正正摆着一杯酒。圆形琥珀色液体表面映出他自己的脸，不是那么好看，再往下蕴着一点光，有不可告人的心思似的带蓝带绿，灯火照出来的。屋里只点了一盏灯，有点暗，宫里的蜡油储备已经不多了。

他盯了一会儿。后来一阵风吹得窗框啪啪响，顺势就滑开了，露出窗外一个十五雪白大月亮，跟月光一块儿进来的还有另一个人影。古利德的眼睛在光照下像什么动物似的幽幽发光，那颜色猛地撞麟眼里，血似的温度灼人。他推开有些逼仄的窗挤进来，月亮在他身后一下被衣摆挡住了。麟望着他，忽然感觉就跟很多年前似的，他侵入他脑子里的时候也是这么朝他走过来，周围那些灵魂在他脚下逃也似的退却，形成巨大的浪潮，就像摩西分开红海。

古利德还是一身黑，当然不是当年那套了，但仍然穿得跟只乌鸦似的，掉煤堆里都怕找不着。他也还是那张十几二十岁的脸，但当他手插着兜在屋里乱转的时候，麟看见他眉间已经有了一点纹路，大概是皱眉头皱出来的。总之，他们看上去都已经不那么纯粹了。当然这也是彼此心知肚明的。

“这什么破地方。”古利德说。他踢了一踢案脚。

“是啊。”麟点头道。古利德像才看见他似的望过来。

他上下打量麟了一番，然后点头，发表判决，掷地有声。“你真没用。”

“确实。”麟表示同意。

  
古利德往案上一坐。麟看见他侧脸上有一道被划拉了一下的痕迹，新的，在愈合，但很慢。他低头开始玩手指。这个颇少女心的动作硬给他做出了一种随时要揍人似的高深莫测的感觉来。

“我听有的人说你死了。有的说你疯了。”他说。

“如你所见。”麟说。“暂且还没。”

“你想听听外面的事情吗？”古利德把手揣进兜里。

麟摇摇头，微微笑了笑。“不用了。”

古利德还是觉得有必要说点什么。他酝酿了一下。

“你的梦碎了。”他言简意赅地说。“你的人被杀光了。”

“我知道。”麟语气颇随意地说，仿佛听的是天气预报。古利德显得有些气结。

“那你还活不？”他抬眼盯着他。

“不活啦。”麟漫不经心地耸耸肩。

“哦。”古利德简单地应了一声。他兀自低头拿左脚划拉地面，发出点沙沙的声响，划拉完又换到右脚。“可我看见你对着那杯玩意犹豫了。你是怎么想的？”

“这叫叛逆心。”麟对他解释道。“不管你想不想活了，别人指定了要你死的时候，你还是不那么想就此遂他的意。”

古利德点点头，又哦了一声。“你要我帮忙吗？”

他适时提起似地问道。

麟看他一眼，也不推托。“好啊。”他说。

于是古利德就走过去，托住他两胁把他带起来。麟抬手指了指床榻，他便往那上面坐下，让皇帝靠在自己怀里。他瘦得厉害，身上的骨头棱角分明，硬，硌人。古利德抬手放在他胸口，一寸寸按过去，隔着衣服能摸到肋骨，底下还笼着一团跳动的热气，像盏蒙了厚布的火水灯。这活本用不着这么慢条斯理，但麟也没催他。

 古利德不知道他有没有料到过今天这种结果。这烂摊子说来还是是二三十年前起源的，那时麟还不是皇帝，还年轻，也不知哪里来的满脑子异想天开的理想主义梦想，心口是热乎的，拼了命豁出去地要把王位拿到手，好建立他的乌托邦。他们当过敌人，你死我活地互殴过，刀子和嘴上都一个劲往对方心口里戳，阴差阳错之下也背里藏刀地统一战线过。麟要的是贤者之石，但在最后那场混战中他几乎失去了一切，却仍然一无所获。再后来古利德就在自己房间里看见了他，没拿刀，身上还带着伤，有血腥味。古利德看见他的眼睛，就知道一切攻守，敌对，诡计和埋伏都结束了，剩下的只是统治与屈从——他于是说些摆架子的话，例如你在我身上捅过那么些刀，还要我把贤者之石给你，你有什么脸这么干——麟看了他一眼，说，你让我干什么都行。  
于是古利德要他把衣服脱了，他照干了。他要他跪到床上去，把手背在身后，他也乖乖巧巧照干了。脊背弯成漂亮的弧度，苍白驯顺木然，活像一个形状优美的器皿。古利德没马上动他，他观赏了一会儿，甚至先去煮了杯咖啡，没有用酒是因为有足够的东西令他沉醉。那时他脑海里浮现出一句话，Sex is about power——直到生理上的冲动隐隐超过精神上的快感的时候他才爬上床，扯着麟的头发强暴他。开始的时候他还忍着不吭一声，后来古利德命令他叫出来，他便服从了——做到最后这场性事甚至有了一点儿温情的味道。完事后古利德坐在床边抽烟。他吐了个烟圈，慢条斯理地说，你就真的一点儿也不爱我？

麟趴在床上，闻言抬抬头，说难道你就爱我了么。古利德想了想，没想出个所以然来，但他是嘴硬的，于是他又吐了口烟，说，爱啊。

麟半闭着眼，伸出手捏了一把古利德的脸，说了一个字，屁。

古利德到底很快按到了那个恰当的位置。这些年来对于人体的构造，他已经不能再清楚了，其实无非大同小异。无聊。他想。那里蕴着热气，仆仆地跳，仍显出十分的生命力和活力来。但这也是大同小异。

从这个角度能看到麟的半张脸，他闭着眼睛。古利德忽然有一点忍不住了。

“你就不觉得，”他说。“你这人生也忒无聊了吗？”

麟睁开眼睛撇了他一眼，说了一个字。“屁。”

  
“有什么想要我做的事吗。”古利德心里不知为什么忽然松快了一点儿。他摸了摸麟的头发。

麟仰起脖子来扫了他一眼。“我说什么，你都答应？”

他抬眼望过来的时候，古利德发觉他的眼睛是亮的。不木，还生活着，一点没有要去寻死的人的样子。再看两眼，发觉不仅亮，而且还有火在烧。但跟以前还是不一样的。“那已经不是人间的火了”。

“答应啊。”古利德说。

麟弯起眼朝他笑了一下。过了这些年他仍然能毫无滞碍地露出这个表情来，一对标准的笑眼，两头弯弯，好像一笑就笑回去个几十年，笑回八九分那个不知天高地厚的理想主义者来。

“那你帮我把他们全杀了吧。”他伸手拉了一下古利德的领子，语气里七分是赖皮。

这下轮到古利德说那一字真言了。“屁。”他说。

  
他又再确认了一下那个位置，然后硬化了手指。找准了肋骨缝之后接下来要做的非常简单，而且很快就能结束。他竖起手掌，一切都静悄悄的，时间好像被什么硌了一下似的慢了一点儿，紧密平滑细腻地流逝过去，就像切开肌肉时候的触感。姚麟没发出什么声音。再往后那小团热气也很快的消逝进空气里了。

再再往后，古利德就站起来，开始往外走。他两只手都沾了血，粘腻的触感像要长久贴在上面似的久挥不散。他想着要不要在裤子上擦一擦，但到底没有。

他从窗里进来，从后门出去，一出去就是御花园，月亮满满当当照着。他在萦绕不散的血腥味里闻到一丝幽香，发现是院里的昙花在这时开了，花心洁白，外侧几丝石榴红附着。他不自觉就伸手去摸，忘了手上满是血，在雪似的花瓣上清晰地留下了一个指印，红得扎眼。于是他干脆把脏污了的那片花瓣整片扯下来，揉成一个小团，扔进泥土里。

  
然后他在那站了一会。

 

 

 


End file.
